


Fantasies of Home

by AdorkableAuthor



Series: The Goddess of War [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Implied Sexual Content, Returning Home, Tired Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Sequel to Held HostageLogan and Veronica plan a reunion back in Neptune a couple months after their last sighting of each other. Travelling halfway across the globe is exhausting.





	Fantasies of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of at least three. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm not in love with this title, but I thought you guys might want to read the story and not care that much about my title. If you come up with a better title, let me know. I'll credit you for it if I use it.

Veronica Mars stepped off the airplane and looked at the familiar view of San Diego airport. She was still in her desert gear, layers of cotton covering her entire body. It felt humid here, which by comparison it was, but it was still a desert. She pulled her carry-on down the walkway as she kept to the side. She was in no big rush to get back to her father's house. He was away on a bounty and she was only going to sleep. She made her way to baggage claim and grabbed a cart. She had a few pieces and while she had no big problem carrying them to the airport in Dubai, she was just exhausted now. She sat next to her cart, her little bag taking up a corner of it, and waited for the bundles of luggage to begin their parade before her. She pulled out her cell phone and turned it back on. It lit up with alerts and missed calls. As Veronica looked through them, none of them seemed super important. She sent a text to her father that she had landed and would see him sometime in the near future. She hoped he understood that she was grateful to have a day or two to relax before having to argue about her life's choices with him. Argue was probably too harsh of a word, but debate seemed too formal. 

She noticed an email from Logan and her face couldn't hold in the smile. She checked it, finding out he was already on land and waiting for her to call him. He must have gotten in earlier than expected. She tapped his contact information and put the phone to her ear.

“Well, hello there.” His voice was warm and sleepy.

“Hey.” She was blushing just hearing him. “I'm in town.”

“The same town as me?” A rustle on the phone gave away his movement.

“Well, I'm in San Diego. I'm done with planes for a while.” She checked the display on the baggage claim. She had ten minutes to wait. “Thank God.”

“How long have you been awake?” His concern was touching.

“Thirty hours.” She held the yawn back. “You?”

“Two minutes?” He chuckled. “I got in early this morning. Been napping. You aren't driving back to Neptune, are you?”

“Cab.” She sighed. 

“I'll get you a Lyft.” Logan softly offered. “Or a limo. You could stretch out and sleep.”

“I can't sleep in a stranger's car. A cab is fine.” She smiled at his attempt to care for her.

“I could come get you. It'll take me an hour, but I can drive you back.” More movement was heard from his side of the call.

“How exhausted are you? I mean, I want to see you, but I don't want us to pass out while trying to get to bed. A cab will be fine. Thank you, though.” Veronica looked around.

“I can't wait to see you and touch you.” His voice was heavy with sexual innuendo.

“I would be happy to have phone sex with you, but I am using all my strength to stay awake. Your touching has been sidelined.” Veronica grinned. 

“I miss you.” The longing in his voice stopped her thoughts.

“I miss you too. I'm going to see you soon. I'm just in extreme need of sleep.” 

“I get it, Roni. I really do. Traveling halfway around the world is exhausting. And I did it on a boat where I had been sleeping for months. I know how hard traveling by plane is.” He paused. “Well, commercial planes.” 

Veronica heard the smirk. “If I could have gotten a lift from you in your jet, I would have. I also would have been able to sleep.”

“It's cute you think it wouldn't be the most exciting thing you've ever experienced.” Logan chuckled. 

“Think about my life a second and try that again, Echolls.” Veronica smirked back.

“Touche.” Logan mumbled. “So, when do I get to see you?”

“Well, today is Monday, right?” Veronica thought of time zones and travel time and her brain hurt.

“Tuesday.” Logan was amused. 

“So, how's Thursday for you?” 

“I have to wait that long?” The pout was obvious in his voice.

“I have to sleep that long.” Veronica chuckled. 

“How do you normally handle the trips back to the mainland?” Logan asked softly. 

“New York is a lot closer to the Middle East. I usually sleep a day away.”

“So, can I bring some takeout over tomorrow? Is your dad around?” It was sweet he asked. She wondered if it was to avoid or to include her father.

“He's out working. I'm going to enjoy the peacefulness of a quiet neighborhood and a lonely house.”

“House?” Logan was confused.

“My dad bought a house. No more apartment. No more twin bed. I get the fold out couch!” Veronica's cheer was faked. “I'm totally stealing his bed today though.”

Logan laughed. “I don't blame you. You can come to Dick's beach house and sleep in my bed when he kicks you out.”

“I might do that. I am not a fan of that fold out.” Buzzers started going off and Veronica looked up. 

“Is that a warning? Have we been invaded?” Logan asked in a fake panicked voice.

“By luggage gods. I have to stand and watch for my luggage now. I'll text when I get to my dad's. I'll call when I wake up again.”

Logan sighed. “Love you.”

“You too.” She hung up the phone and went to find her luggage. 

 

Logan sat on her father's porch and waited. His palms were sweaty. He was actually nervous. After his phone call with Veronica, he wanted to see her. He didn't want to wait anymore than they already had. Sure, they were both in need of long naps, but he was sure that he would sleep better with her in his arms. They had last seen each other two months ago and had been unwavering in their emails. They were both busy with lackluster internet availability, but they never stopped writing to each other. Logan noticed an openness that Veronica had again. She had been willing to share feelings and it felt like he was given a gift. He looked up Keith Mars' address, which was honestly too easy to get online, and headed over to wait.

He pulled out his phone and took a look at it. She had gotten her luggage ninety minutes ago and he expected her to pull up any time now. He felt his own body trembling at the thought of her being so close to him again. It wasn't like he could tell she was in the same area as him. But, he felt electrified at the thought of it. A few minutes passed before a cab pulled up into the driveway. 

Logan grinned wide at seeing her blonde hair in the window. She turned and smiled at him. She looked beautiful. He was the luckiest guy alive. She turned back to talk to someone else in the cab and he realized she wasn't alone. She opened the door to the cab and looked up at Logan. The smile on her face told him everything he ever wanted to know. He knew she was happy to see him, happy to be near him, happy to love him. 

“Hey.” Her voice was soft. 

Logan stood and walked down the steps. “Hey.” 

“Hey, man.” A male voice spoke out and Logan had to blink. He had forgotten about her mystery travel buddy.

Logan turned his head away from Veronica and noticed a familiar face smiling back at him. “Casey Gant. This is a surprise.”

“You are telling me!” Casey chuckled and went to the trunk. “I ran into our little blonde friend here and decided it would be beneficial to share a cab up here.” He pulled out a couple bags while Veronica supervised. “I'm sorry for interrupting your reunion. She was very happy to see you though.”

Logan turned and looked to Veronica and noticed a blush on her face. She nodded and he had to grin at it. “No problem, man. Thanks for making sure she got here alright.”

“Well, she was passing out while waiting for a cab. It was easy to check email while she tried her best not to snore next to me.”

Veronica turned and glared at Casey. “I do not snore!”

Logan knew she snored. It was cute and soft and gave him a sense of gravity if he woke up in the middle of the night. It tethered him to her to hear her snoring while he held her. “I'm sure it was a fluke.”

Casey chuckled and handed Logan a bag. Whatever Veronica had in it was heavy and weighed him down. “Glad for the assist in getting these bags inside. I don't think Veronica would make it to the porch without us.”

Veronica huffed and rolled her eyes. “I'm not so weak, guys. I am just tired.” She reached for a bag, but Casey snatched it and slipped it over his shoulder.

“Go unlock the door. We will get your bags.” Casey grinned down at her.

Veronica squinted her eyes a bit but let them carry her luggage. Logan watched her walk up the steps and noticed she stumbled just a bit as she got to the top. She caught herself and didn't fall, but she was more tired than she was letting on. She fumbled with her keys and opened the door. 

Logan followed behind her with a couple bags and Casey was behind him with a couple more. The cabbie hadn't gotten out of the cab.

“Just set them anywhere. I'll go through them later.” She set the keys on the coffee table and dropped her personal bag on a chair.

Casey set the bags to the side and glanced around. “Nice house.”

“I'll pass it along to my father who owns it.” Veronica turned and smiled. “Thanks for the cab, Casey. Sure I can't repay for half?”

“Nonsense. Completely on my way. Get some rest.” Casey walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

Logan felt a tiny flare of jealousy. She was leaning into him and holding him like he mattered to her. Fortunately, the hug didn't last long.

Casey released her and turned to face Logan. “It's great to see you again too. Maybe we'll get a chance to surf or something while you're in town. Give me a call sometime.”

Logan smiled softly and offered a hand to shake. “Sure thing. Sounds great.”

Casey shook Logan's hand and waved to Veronica. “Later guys.” He closed the door behind him.

“Roni?” Logan turned to look at the petite blonde.

“Hmm?” She looked zoned out.

“Where's your bed?” He couldn't keep the grin hidden, but doubted she noticed it.

“Down the hall.” She gestured.

Logan locked the front door and walked over to her. He tilted her head upward and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Hey.” 

She smiled up at him. “Hey. You were supposed to be sleeping at Dick's.”

“I would much rather sleep with you than Dick.” Logan chuckled.

“Are you sure?” 

Logan pulled her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. “Most definitely.”

“But, he probably keeps in shape, if for no other reason to than to score with hootchies.”

Logan tossed the jacket to the chair. “Probably.” He unbuttoned her shirt and removed it as well, exposing a tank top underneath. She smelled dusty and purely Veronica. He tossed the shirt on top of the jacket. 

She smirked up at him. “Going to get me naked out here with all the windows?”

“I thought about it.” He grinned down at her. “Want to give your dad's neighbor's a show?”

“If by show, you mean snuggling on the couch sleeping, sure.” Veronica grinned. She turned and walked to the couch and sat down. Bending over, she started to remove her boots. They looked so much like his military issued ones, but tiny.

“So, Casey was a shock.” Logan hated the jealousy in his voice. “I haven't seen him since he graduated.”

“Yea, me either. But, he saw me and after realizing I was coming this way, decided to play the gallivanting hero and escort me home. Or, here.” She gestured to the house. “I was too tired to turn him down. Plus, having someone I knew in the cab with me let me close my eyes a couple times.” Her grin was bashful.

“Well, I am grateful for the assist in knightly duties. You certainly keep me on my toes.” He watched her remove her socks and stand while wobbling a bit. “Come on, let's get to bed.” 

She walked over to him and shook her head. “No.”

Logan lifted a brow. “No?” He chuckled. “Why not? You can barely stand anymore, Roni.”

“Kiss.” She pouted and it was adorable.

Logan grinned and nodded. “Ok, but then we sleep.” He reached up to her chin and gently took it in his hand. He leaned down, his lips barely brushing against hers. She moaned and he pushed against her while his other hand held her back. He let his tongue run along her soft lips before he slipped it into her mouth.

Veronica let him control the kiss, reacting to his movements instead of playing with him. Normally, he would find the kiss boring, but with her, it was different. She was handing over the reins, probably because of exhaustion, but it was still refreshing. 

He ended the kiss, but not before letting a soft kiss touch her nose. “Better?”

Veronica still had her eyes closed, but she nodded and smiled. “Much.”

Logan reached down and hugged her to him. She responded by wrapping her arms around his chest and made the cutest purring noise. He bent at the knees, reached around her behind and lifted her up in his arms. 

Veronica gasped and blinked down at him. “Logan, put me down.”

“No.” Logan grinned. “If I were to let you just stand out here, you will fall asleep standing in the living room. Let's go to bed. Which way?”

“There is no way I can sleep with you in my dad's bed now, so to the fold out. Down the hall, first right.” She smiled. He took it as her admitting she was right.

“You'll be too tired to care. And I'll be there to use as a pillow.” He carried her down the hall, smiling as she put her head on his shoulder. Once in the guest room, he set her down. “Strip. I'll get the bed in order.”

“Don't you want to watch my striptease?” Veronica's voice was sultry, but Logan knew it wouldn't lead to anything. She was being playful and he loved it. But, he knew she would be sleeping in minutes.

“I think I'll wait until you can stay awake to reach orgasm, but rain check.” He flashed her a wink and pulled the cushions off the couch.

Veronica shrugged and slipped her pants down her legs, leaving her in her tank top and panties. Logan had to swallow down the moan.

He yanked the mattress out and was surprised to find the bed made. “How clean are these sheets, you think?”

“Two days. My dad changed them before he left. He was going to leave it open, but I guess he forgot.” She grinned and slid up onto the bed. “Pillows should be in the closet.” She pointed in the general direction of a door.

“Stay awake long enough for me to tuck you in, Sugarpuss.” Logan tickled the bottom of a foot as he walked past her.

“You better run.” She grinned and crawled up onto the bed. She laid in the middle of it, diagonally across it.

Logan opened the closet door and found two pillows in cases that matched the sheets. He tossed one over his shoulder and it landed on her behind. He grinned and did the same with the other. “Still awake?”

Veronica grunted as the pillows hit her, but her eyes were closed. “No.”

Logan turned and pulled off his shirt. “Want to sleep naked?”

“I am good. You can sleep however you want.” She stretched back and grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her head.

Logan stood at the foot of the bed and looked down at her. “Fuck, you look amazing.”

Veronica peeked up at him. “Whatever you are thinking better be workable in twelve hours.”

Logan grinned. He pulled his pants off and dropped them on the floor out of the way. He crawled up over her and tossed the other pillow to the head of the bed. He looked down at her behind and bent to gently bite a cheek. When Veronica yelped, he chuckled. “I can't resist.”

“No biting or I get the muzzle.” She pouted.

Logan reached under her and scooped her up. She whimpered, but allowed him to move her to a side of the bed and set her down. “Covers?”

“Only if you don't have to move me.” She looked up at him under heavy eyelids.

Logan smirked and lifted her again. He tugged the covers down and placed her gently back on the bed. “You'll get cold feet then stick them on me to warm me up and I'll get sick.” He bent down to kiss her nose. 

“You make up stories to feel better about yourself.” She smirked back.

Logan chuckled. He climbed into bed and pulled her over to him. “C'mere. Let's nap.”

Veronica rolled onto her stomach and slipped his leg under hers. A hand went to his stomach and her head snuggled against his bare chest. “Much better.”

Logan reached down and took her hand in his. He pulled it up and inspected her wrist. She still had scars from her kidnapping, but she was healed. He kissed a scar softly. “Much.”

A soft snore escaped her and Logan grinned. He gently set her hand back where it was and hugged her to him. He closed his eyes.

Logan slept for close to six hours. He woke up with his arms around Veronica and her head using his arm as a pillow. He couldn't help but feel mushy and leaned in to kiss her head softly. He expected her to stay asleep for a few more hours yet, but he knew he was done. He needed to get up and eat and shower. He would need to start working on getting his schedule back to normal. 

Very carefully, he pulled his arm out from under Veronica's head. She whimpered softly, but she adjusted to a normal pillow and didn't wake up completely. He smiled and slipped off the bed. He adjusted the covers for her and grabbed his pants before he walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. He went to the bathroom and slipped his pants back on before he walked into the main living room. It looked like a fancier version of the apartment Veronica had when she was in high school. It was subtle, without a lot of clutter, but full of character that screamed Keith Mars. The walls were a pale sage, which was masculine without being overbearing. It fit the elder Mars.

He walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee maker and took a peek in the fridge. He wasn't sure what time it was, but knew he would be hungry before too long and wanted to see what was available. After realizing he wasn't in the mood to cook, he decided he would call for pizza in a while. He fixed his coffee and went back to the living room.

After a few sips and a glance at his emails, he looked around the room for entertainment. There was the television, of course, but he didn't want to be loud and wake Veronica up. Under the television were binders with dates on them. Years, in fact, and it made Logan curious. He crawled down to inspect them, pulling a binder out to open it. It was the year Veronica went to Stanford.

Inside were articles for the paper at Stanford. Of course, she made it on the paper. The articles were slipped into protective pages and an envelope behind it held the photographs Veronica must have taken to go with the articles. Logan glanced to the other binders and slipped the Stanford one back. He pulled out one from two years ago and slipped up onto the couch. He sipped his coffee, knowing he was about to get sucked into something and it was bound to get cold.

Inside were articles of war. Terrorists and civilians, politics and editorials. She stuck to the facts on most of them, but the pictures certainly got Logan's attention. He had seen war-torn countries since he joined the Navy. He was used to death and battle. He had never seen it from this angle. This was what happened after he flew past and dropped the bombs. This was what happened after the drones or the patrols. Chaos, bloody and raw, remained. And Veronica had been seeing it for years. 

He read the articles and found himself glued to them. He knew some of the reasons for the attacks. Luckily, he hadn't done any she wrote on. He didn't want to think of bombing so close to her. But he had. He was willing to time and again. He had even tried to keep up with her locations in their emails, but she was pretty mobile in her search for stories and he couldn't always be sure. 

He reached to another binder, then another. Hours passed and he couldn't stop reading her words. She had a certain way about taking the innocents sides, which didn't surprise him, and speaking out for them while still managing to keep it truthful and factual. She was reporting on the news, but used the stories of individuals to tell it. And she was good. The pictures added so much to the stories and she was a genius at both.

A door opened down the hall and his breath caught. He slowly looked up, but she had gone into the bathroom first. He looked down at the story he was in the middle of reading and sighed. He wanted to continue it but didn't want to get caught in her father's stash of her work. She might not even know it existed. He put it up and set it back under the television. He picked up his very cold coffee and took it to the kitchen. He turned off the coffee maker and rinsed his mug out.

“Hey.” Her voice was soft and sleepy.

He turned and smiled at her. “Hey. How ya doing?” He leaned against the counter and relaxed. “Up for the night?”

“I'm hungry.” She pouted a bit and walked over to him. “Did you raid the fridge? Anything worthwhile?” 

He shook his head. “I can order pizza.” He slipped his hand around her arm gently and tugged her to him. He pulled her into a hug and smiled when she returned it.

“Yes. Pizza. Good.” She slipped her face against his chest and breathed him in. “How long have you been awake?”

“Couple hours. Still just us, as far as I can tell.” He ran a hand through her hair. “Let me find my phone and I'll make the order.” He kissed her head and released her.

She stepped back and let him move. “K.”

He checked his pants and smiled when his phone was still in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened an app and started to make the order. “What do you want? Pepperoni? Sausage?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “Spinach. Onions.”

“Ok. Going to break my bank, but you are lucky I consider you my favorite human.” He smirked. He pulled out some of Keith's mail to add the address and slipped it back where it was. “Forty minutes.” 

Veronica nodded. “I would suggest shower, or anything, but I seriously think I'll go back to sleep as soon as we eat. I'm just ugh.” 

Logan sighed softly. “I get that. I might head back to Dick's. I have some paperwork I could do, but if you want, I can hang here.”

Veronica shrugged. “I'll leave that to you.”

“So, what shall we do for forty minutes?” He grinned and took a step towards her. 

“Maybe a shower would be good. I mean, that way when I wake up again, I won't have Dubai or DC on me. I can just have Neptune and you.” She smiled up at him.

“So, you want to sex me up in your dad's shower and risk missing pizza show up?”

Veronica turned and walked back towards the bedroom. She pulled off her tank top and tossed it in the guest bedroom. “I'm getting naked and wet before we eat. If you want to guard the door for Corny to show up, do what you have to Echolls.”

Logan smirked. He walked to the front door and turned on the porch light and checked to make sure the door was still locked. He rushed back down the hall and caught the door to the bathroom before it closed on him. He grinned down at her and pushed her backwards to let him in. “I have to do this one thing.”

“Just once? Let's try for two.” Veronica smirked and pulled his pants open.

 

Veronica, satisfied and clean, walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She went to her living room and started to fuss with her luggage. Her hair was dripping on the wood. She was still too tired to care about things past functional, so she hoped her father's floor didn't stain. She pulled out some pajama pants and a top, but couldn't find a clean pair of panties. She shrugged. She will do laundry the next time she woke up and solve that problem.

Logan walked out clad back in his clothes and a smile. “Still no Corny?”

“Don't see him. Maybe he left it on the porch.” Veronica grinned. She watched as Logan walked closer and looked out the small window in the door to inspect the porch. “You really think he would just leave a pizza out there?”

Logan turned and caught her smile and matched it with his own. “It's Corny. Anything is possible.” He walked back towards her and kissed her bare shoulder. “I'm glad we're both here.”

Her smile turned sweet and she nodded. “Me too.” She took her clothes and spun on the ball of her foot. She walked back towards the guest bedroom, but didn't bother to close the door behind her. “So, have you decided what you are doing after we eat?”

“Not yet. You sure you want more sleep?”

“After the shower? Yes. I'm exhausted again.” She giggled. “But, there's no pressure for you to stay. This was a pleasant surprise being able to nap with you.” She got dressed and rubbed the towel over her hair. Using her fingers, she got her hair to lay in curly waves. She hung her towel up in the bathroom on her way back into the living room. “And you are feeding me too? This is how you hang onto the girl, Echolls.”

He smiled brightly and she swore he blushed. “My plan is working then.” 

The doorbell rang and Logan turned to open the front door. “Corny, hey.”

“Oh, hey, man. Isn't this the Mars place? Mr. Mars normally doesn't order so many toppings, so I was sure Veronica was in town.” Corny looked around Logan and smiled to Veronica. “Hey there.”

“Hey, Corny.” Veronica grinned. “How's it going?”

“Oh, pretty good. I'm getting lots of requests from my Etsy store. So, that's exciting.” Corny grinned wide as he handed the pizza to Logan. “You?”

“I'm good. Things are good.” Veronica smiled and tried not to look at Logan, but faltered. 

Corny looked to Logan and smiled brighter. “Yea, looks good.” He pulled out a card slip and handed it to Logan. “Just sign this and I'll leave you two to get back to whatever it is your are doing.”

Logan smirked and signed the slip. He handed it back. “Thanks, Corny. See ya around.”

“For sure, man. Take care, guys!” Corny stepped back and off the porch while Logan closed and locked up the door. 

“He's never going to change, is he?” Logan grinned and held out the pizza. “Where shall we consume this?”

“Couch. I'll get plates.” Veronica turned and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a couple plates, a roll of paper towels and a couple bottles of water. 

Logan sat on the couch and flipped the lid open. 

Veronica walked back and handed him half her supplies before setting the paper towels between them. “Smells great.”

“Yea.” Logan nodded and pulled out a piece and put it on her plate. He grabbed one for himself and took a bite. 

“So, what did you do while I slept?” Veronica leaned back and took a bite. She moaned at the pleasant taste of the west. She had missed pizza.

Logan chewed in silence before he let out a sigh. “I read your articles.”

Veronica raised a brow and looked over at him. “Excuse me?” 

Logan pointed to the binders. “Your father's personal collection.”

Veronica set her pizza on the plate and moved the plate to the coffee table. She slipped off the couch and looked down in front of the television. 

“He probably has them all, dated by year, in order, including stacks of photographs.” Logan spoke before taking another bite. 

Veronica smiled as she plucked one out and opened it. “He hates me over there, you know.”

“I figured. I do too.” Logan sighed. “But, you are good.”

Veronica replaced the binder and let a finger slide down it. Her father had argued with her over safety and still, he supported her. She stood and slipped back up on the couch and picked up her plate. 

“Do you think you'll keep doing that?” His voice was soft.

“I think there's a good chance of it. I might try a different part of the world. I mean, I am becoming immune to their struggles there. I see it, touch it, smell it. I'm used to it.” Veronica finished her first piece and reached for a second. 

Logan nodded. “So, where else would you like to see?” 

“I'm not sure. I mean, I haven't really thought about it.” She picked a piece of pepperoni off the side of her slice and slipped it in her mouth. “I suppose I could ask where I'm needed. See what my editor says.” 

“So, you could be sent to parts unknown just the same as me?” 

Veronica looked over to him and smiled. “I suppose so.” She slipped a foot next to his thigh and rubbed it. “Do you like what you do?”

“Immensely.” Logan answered without a pause. 

“Would you want to be back here in Neptune full time, even if you had the best girlfriend, friends and house. Even if everything else in your life was perfect, would you want to be here?”

Logan looked over at her and shook his head. “I would need to fly. I would need to work.” He lowered his eyes to his empty plate and set it down on the coffee table. “I get it, Roni. I do. I just have this huge military force covering my back. You don't.”

“I have a small military force covering my back.” She smirked.

“But, you won't always.” He sighed and wrapped his fingers around her foot. “And I worry.”

Veronica sighed. “Is this finally the fight?”

Logan looked up and shook his head. “It's not. I'm just letting you know I worry. I'll always worry. I worried about cases and about secret societies and sex tapes and that's when I had you close. This is just another level and just me telling you that I still care about you a lot and don't want you to get hurt.”

Veronica nodded and listened to his tone. He wasn't trying to start a fight. He was just being honest with his feelings. “I appreciate that concern, Logan. I worry about you too.”

He smiled softly and reached to close the pizza box. “Done?”

She nodded and handed him her plate. He stood and put the pizza in the refrigerator and the plates in the sink. “Ready to go back to bed?”

She smiled. “With or without you?”

“With. I don't want to leave you to your own devices.” He gave a lopsided grin.

“I don't need devices tonight. I was just serviced in the shower.” She smirked and slowly stood.

“I think you need a whole system check. It's been a while.” He stalked towards her and licked his lips. 

Veronica's eyes widened and she giggled. “That sounds extensive.”

Logan looked down at her and smirked. “I've missed you.” His smirk loosened and he smiled down at her sweetly. “I have missed you since before you went to that internship at the FBI.”

Veronica's face softened. “That was years ago. You just saw me two months ago. Remember? Desert? Lots of soldiers?”

“I keep thinking I dreamed it.” He tucked some of her hair behind an ear. “Like, it was a nightmare when I was trying to save you and a wet dream when you were mostly alright.” His hand gently touched one of her wrists. “It happened so fast, and then poof! I was back to being on a boat and you were back to writing amazing articles.” He sighed softly. 

“It wasn't a dream, Logan. It was real and fantastic, and we found each other again. I never expected us to reconnect in the Middle East though. I thought maybe I would bump into you at some party in New York, or maybe the airport in LA.” Veronica bit her lip. “I had these fantasies of us reuniting.” She looked up at his dark eyes and sighed softly. “Reality was way better.” She popped up on her tippy toes and kissed him quickly.

Logan bent down to make it easier for her to kiss him and wrapped his arms around her. He walked her back towards the guest bedroom and kicked the door closed with his foot.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all feedback. Comments, kudos, funnel cakes... whatever way you want to tell me how this felt or worked/didn't work for you. I want to know how I did. So, thanks in advance.
> 
> I wrote most of this shortly after posting the first part and I've sat on it for a while. I was debating how much action I wanted to put in it and I decided they needed a breather. I have an idea for part three. 
> 
> As always, follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter or email me adorkableauthor@gmail.com


End file.
